Infectious diseases pose a major threat to public health both in the United States and world-wide. Respiratory viruses such as avian influenza have the potential to develop pandemics and kill millions of people. Bacterial pathogens are developing resistance to current antibiotics, resulting in major epidemics. Newly emerging pathogens such as Human Immunodeficiency Virus are rampant in many countries of the world with devastating consequences. In addition, there is the threat that infectious agents will be developed as bioterrorist weapons. In order to meet this challenge there is a need for the training of creative young scientists capable of integrating basic molecular and cellular immunology with infectious disease research. The goal of this proposed Training Program is to produce well-qualified new investigators capable of establishing vigorous independent research programs in infectious disease immunology. Trudeau Institute is an ideal training environment, providing access to a collaborative group of world class scientists with active programs in a variety of well-developed infectious disease models. The research emphasis at the Institute is to address challenging problems in the immunology of infectious disease through a deep mechanistic understanding of the functioning of the immune system. The training faculty are well-funded, established investigators in the field of infectious disease immunology and have an extensive publication record. Importantly, Trudeau Institute has an excellent track record in the training of successful young investigators. The foundation of the training program is intensive laboratory-based research that will foster a creative approach to the design of research strategies and encourage critical analytical thinking. Trainees will have access to state of the art research technologies through the well-developed Institutional cores, including flow cytometry, molecular biology and imaging. In addition, the Institute provides modern laboratory and animal space for studying a variety of infectious diseases. The trainees benefit greatly from the highly collaborative environment at the Institute. As an integral part of the program, the trainees will attend regular seminars by Institutional and external speakers, will regularly present their research both at the Trudeau Institute and at regional and national meetings, will acquire experience in grant writing, and will acquire experience in management and directing the research projects of visiting college summer students. The training period will be 3 years in length. As a result of this extensive and well-rounded training program, trainees will be positioned to establish successful, independent research careers in immunology and infectious disease.